


In my brother's arms....

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, hurt!Sammy, protective!Dean, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	In my brother's arms....




End file.
